


Book

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Book - Freeform, Daily Posting Challenge, Devil Fruitery, Gen, I do this, other people do -ober, yup this one's entirely on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: In a choice between the colour Teal and Devil Fruits, which one would you take?Marianne has to make that choice and it's not an easy one, by far.
Series: The Women of One Piece [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Women! Wanted Zine but didn't make the cut. :) So you'll be able to enjoy it here, instead!
> 
> Enjoy~!

The weekly flea market is busy when she arrives, as it always is.

Idly, she browses through the wares that the stands have to offer. Shopping hasn’t ever been anything that she likes much, but from time to time she glimpses a gem or two under the rubble of what the sellers praise as “antiquities”.

This time around it’s no different: at a book vendor, she catches a glance at two titles that sound promising.

One is a book called _Devil Fruits and Their Origins_ and the other one is about painting techniques. Now, it’s not like Marianne needs to know more about Devil Fruits – they have never held her interest as much as, say, colours and how to make them for painting purposes, –, however, this one does not just consist of boring descriptions but drawings of them, as well, and that looks… intriguing.

She’s an artist, after all, and artists aim to express the world in their works.

Devil Fruits are not her forte, have not piqued her interest, yet. That can change.

As such, she is undecided which book to pay for and hesitates for a while about the choice.

Her allowance is only enough for one of the two, and then she’d most probably lose access to the other one forever; Marianne knows how those flea markets work. Unearthing the second book after she’s decided on the second one for the time being would only bring her a headache and expenses she couldn’t think to pay for should she desire the other book at a future point in time.

What to do, what to do?

Eating a Devil Fruit herself has never been a choice for her. After all, it would rob her of the ability to swim; and then she could say goodbye to diving for the certain type of algae that she needs for that rare teal colour to shine just that way. Now, normally Marianne hesitates to do much of anything herself. If one can persuade other people to do it for them, then why do things oneself?

Still, that teal colour and its origin – which she has found out about by accident, admittedly – remain her personal secret and if she wants it to stay that way, then she really ought to keep her ability to swim.

Leafing through both books tells her that the painting techniques one is filled with far more images than the other one. Right, then, the painting techniques book it is.

Waving down the vendor from the conversation that he is engrossed in with another client, she pays for it and, happy about the treasure she’s found, wanders off, hands already caressing over the old volume’s leathery cover.

She couldn’t know that the Book on Devil Fruits will, a short while later, be picked up by a shady character with a black beard and a much more evil laugh than she has ever heard in her life, but that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on the 24th of May 2020.
> 
> Today, I've had 20k hits to all of my stories and chapters. Like. Woah, I gotta go and process that for a moment, there...  
> I put online a total of 325k words on AO3, _excluding_ this story. There's 7 more drafts in the Draft Section on my AO3 account and I know there's at least one more draft out there as a "Next Chapter" in one of the stories I've already posted. This is my 61st story. I've gotten more than 1.5k kudos on all of my fanfics on here. And more than 250 people decided my stories and/or I were worthy enough to subscribe to.  
> That's... the response!!! O_O the sheer feedback, people! Gods, I _adore_ you, dear readers.
> 
> Hope you liked it?
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, should you be in the mood to~!


End file.
